<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two dawns and one night by fallet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126947">two dawns and one night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallet/pseuds/fallet'>fallet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallet/pseuds/fallet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>not that interesting honestly. just uploading because AO3 deletes drafts :/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two dawns and one night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">16 years, 3 months, 3 days, 10 hours, 19 minutes, 4 seconds</span>
</p><p>Rafiele crushes the dried, blue petals in a granite mortar and pestle. She cocks her head so that she can check the state of the petals through intervals. Finally, she comes to a state in which she deems ready, and tilts it for Kat to see. The angel of healing isn't much of a talker, but it doesn't bother Kat who was never much of an auditory learner. </p><p>She notices the dawning rays of the morning sun as Rafiele moves towards a table directly in front of a window. The sapphire dust streams into the thin glass vile of white, almost glassy, pollen. Rafiele covers the other half of the mouth to keep the dust from escaping. Once the mortar was empty, Rafiele closes the vial with a cork and then shakes it. </p><p>Kat watches in wonder as the blue seeps into the glassy specks, as if it were colouring in water, the entire vial turns into a bright shade of blue, only a little lighter than the original blue of the petal.</p><p>"Kat Kat!"</p><p>She whirls around at the sound of her name. Theo is at the door with a bouquet of bright blue flowers; Belle's Ribbons. </p><p>"Theo!" Kat puts a hand of her hip, cocks her head and raises an eyebrow disapproving, "You should be asleep!"</p><p>Theo pokes his head from behind the large bouquet and innocently says, "But Kat- you said you needed-"</p><p>"Pardon us, angel," Kat bows, putting a fist on her heart, "I will bring him back to the youth's chambers at this instant."</p><p>Rafiele laughs good-naturedly, "That's alright, guardian Katalina. I see it's quite hard to keep you two apart."</p><p>Despite herself, Kat has to crack a smile, perhaps even a little proud of their bond. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">16 years, 6 months, 4 days, 3 hours, 8 minutes, 34 seconds</span>
</p><p>Guardians of the 107th year stand in a neat row with their fists at their hearts. All twelve of them that survived the training and chose a guardian's life. From right to left, the most to least accomplished, though there is no shame is being leftmost as simply qualifying is an an accomplishment itself.</p><p>Kat is second, only to the War Angel's favourite. They all wait patiently... Until dawn arrives. By instinct, a precise internal, spiritual clock, they all pledge theirselves to the angels.</p><p>"One zero seven's two, Belle," Kat says. She looks straight ahead to the stoic War Angel Aries and the proud Healing Angel Rafiele, but she knows, like she knows when it is dawn, that somewhere in the corner, hidden by rows of other guardians, that a boy with curly hair and blue eyes is smiling. Her boy.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">25 years, 9 months, 24 days, 15 hours, 42 minutes, 32 seconds</span>
</p><p>"Done reminiscing?"</p><p>Selena's voice is silky, dripping with slyness. </p><p>Kat narrows her eyes, "Aren't I allowed to smile, slut demon? Though down here you'll never know a reason to, so I do not fault you."</p><p>Now it is Selena's turn to narrow her eyes, "Lower your voice, else the real slut demon might hear you and feed you to her dogs for addressing me as her proud title."</p><p>"Least the Demon Queen has men throwing themselves at her. Quite the opposite of you, who has no choice but to seek out useful men. You're like a trader from a country where the currency is dignity."</p><p>Selena launches forward. Her hair rises up and her skin turns purple. Her voice is echoed by the Abyss itself, "Do not test me guardian! You should be bowing down to me, thanking me for not letting Alice have her way with you! She'll do much, much worse than trapping you in a cave with your memories."</p><p>She hissed the last part, befitting of the snake that she is. </p><p>Kat doesn't back down, "Then do it. Or are you just jealous that you are only half of what Alice is."</p><p>Selena turns her head but her gaze is still locked onto Kat. She licks her lips and turns them into a upward curve, "Perhaps I will." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>